


Marry Me

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"True lovers don't marry someone they can live with, they marry someone they can't live without."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

Bruce made his way up the stairs to the quarters he now shared with Tony, the sweet smell of orange invading his senses as he entered their home. He walked in to see a few candles lit, music was playing in the background, the table set as he looked to his left.  
“Tony…where are you?”  
Tony dropped the spatula he was holding when he heard Bruce’s voice from the other side of the door.  
“Shit…erm, I’m in the kitchen?”  
“Oh okay…well what are you…”  
“Don’t come in.”  
The door came back on Bruce as he felt Tony blocking his entrance from the other side.  
“Tony…what the hell? What are you doing in there?”  
“What do people normally do in a kitchen huh?”  
“Well normal people cook…but you’re not normal people we’re talking about here.”  
“Geez, thanks a lot.”  
“You know I didn’t mean it like that…let me in.”  
“I said no, go and sit down…dinner won’t be long.”  
“I want a beer.”  
“I’ll bring one out with dinner….there’s scotch in the cabinet…have a glass while you wait.”  
“But I don’t….”  
“Will you just go….please?”  
Bruce could hear the frustration in Tony’s voice and decided to do as he was told. He went and sat down on the couch, flicking through a science magazine while he waited for Tony. He could hear Tony clattering about with pans and swearing every now again, a smile appearing on his face as Tony tried out his culinary skills.  
…  
Tony looked around the kitchen, the mess that he’d made. He opened the oven, the steam hitting him in the face.  
“God damn it…”  
“Tony….you okay in there?”  
“Huh…yeah fine…don’t worry. You just relax…come on Stark, get it together….you can do this.” He muttered to himself.  
Bruce looked up when he heard Tony exit the kitchen half an hour later, his face a little red.  
“You okay Tony.”  
“Couldn’t be better, come on over.”  
Bruce got up and followed Tony over to the table that was immaculate, champagne in the wine cooler to his right, roses on the table. Tony pulled out his seat for him as Bruce sat down.  
“I’ll be back in two secs.” Tony smiled as he went back through.  
Bruce sat quietly as he waited for Tony to return…a few moments later Tony came back through, carrying two plates, the familiar smell making Bruce’s mouth water as Tony placed one of the plates in front of him.  
“What is all this?” Bruce asked.  
“It’s Duck a l’orange…I thought it was your favourite…I messed up didn’t I?”  
“What no…it is my favourite…wait, you made this from scratch.”  
“Took me all day.”  
“But why?”  
Tony was at Bruce’s side, looking down at him as Bruce’s eyes bore in to him.  
“What do you mean why?”  
“Because you’ve never cooked a day in your life….”  
“Because I love you and you deserve to be pampered for a night…is that okay with you.”  
Bruce smiled as Tony leaned down and covered Bruce’s lips in a kiss.  
“It’s more than fine…thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
…  
The spent the best part of dinner talking over Bruce’s latest project, Tony leaning over to take a hold of Bruce’s hand. It hand taken Tony a long time to gain Bruce’s trust…he’d been through so much in his life and trusted so little. Meeting Tony had been one of the best moments of his life; Tony treated him just as he did with everyone…with honesty and trust. He was loyal above all else and he demanded the same form his Team…his friends…his family.  
“Bruce…you’ve zoned out on me….something on your mind?”  
“No…it’s just…this was a really nice thing to do for me.”  
“Well you’ve been working hard lately…more than usual.” He smiled.  
“Sorry…I guess there hasn’t been a lot of time for us lately.”  
“Hey I’m not complaining, I know how important your work is…it’s the same with me…that’s why we fit so well, now…dessert?”  
“You made dessert as well.”  
“Don’t get too used to it.” He smiled as he got up and went to the kitchen.  
Bruce waited for him to return, carrying a large plate and setting it in the middle of the table.  
“Wow…what is it?”  
“It’s coconut and pistachio cake.”  
“You made this.”  
“Okay I could lie and say yeah but…actually Natasha helped me. I did try but…mine kinda collapsed in the oven, but I did try…it’s still in the tin if you wanna see.”  
“It’s okay Tony, I believe you. Sit down.”  
Tony did as Bruce asked while Bruce sliced the cake, passing a piece to Tony who smiled as he took the plate. They ate in silence, Bruce making a few enjoyable noises as he ate the cake. Bruce finished off his second glass of champagne before turning to Tony to see him watching him.  
“What…do I have cake on my face?”  
Tony grinned before getting up and standing in front of Bruce, before he leaned in and kissed him.  
“No cake…you’re perfect.”  
“Tony what’s going on…all of this? This meal, the champagne…dessert…not that I don’t appreciate it but it’s not like you?”  
“Okay…there is something I wanted to ask you today.”  
“That sounds ominous.”  
Tony knelt down in from of Bruce, Bruce’s eyes going wide as Tony looked up at him.  
“Tony what are you…”  
“Please…let me say this okay.”  
“Okay.” He replied, quietly.  
“Bruce, you mean so much to me…you’re my life and I don’t wanna lose you.”  
“Tony you…”  
“Bruce let me finish…thinking about falling asleep with you and waking up to you, you make me feel happy…cared for. I know you don’t think you deserve to be happy but you’re wrong. You deserve more than anyone to be happy and I want you in my life for as long as possible. I love you and I don’t want you to ever forget that. When I tell you that I love you, I don’t say it because I have too, I say it because I want you to know that you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”  
Bruce stared at him, tears beginning as he watched Tony take out the small box from his trouser pocket, opening it and taking out the silver band.  
“Bruce Banner…love of my life…will you marry me?” He smiled.  
Bruce took a few moments, his voice lost as he watched the way Tony looked at him, the love he had for him.  
“You’re killin’ me here Brucie.”  
Bruce got down on his knees in front of Tony, taking the ring and putting it on before wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck.  
“Of course I’ll marry you.”  
“Yeah.” He smiled.  
“Yes…I love you too Tony.”  
…  
-Fin


End file.
